


Über den Sinn von Weihnachten

by mllesatine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam und Dean klären Castiel über Weihnachten auf. Castiel beweist, dass er ein gelehriger Schüler ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Über den Sinn von Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die [ficathon_de](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de) Wünschewochen im Dezember 2008 für rei17s Prompt "Castiel, Dean, Sam; Castiel findet es "interessant" wie Menschen Weihnachten feiern ... (gen)", zuerst [hier](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/7623.html?thread=1059783#t1059783) erschienen. Mein Favorit unter den ganzen Fics, die ich für die Wünschewochen geschrieben habe. Ziemlich fluffig.

Castiel verbrachte nicht seine ganze Zeit damit, über Dean und seinen Bruder Sam zu wachen. Die Winchester-Brüder dachten wahrscheinlich, dass er sofort in den Himmel zurückkehrte, wenn er nicht bei ihnen war. Aber Castiel wandelte auch unter den Menschen.

In letzter Zeit zeigte jede Stadt, die er besuchte, das selbe Bild: ein Lichtermeer, das die Dunkelheit der Winternächte vertreiben sollte. Dekorationen in jedem Fenster und Zimmer, in das er spähte.

Figuren auf Dächern und neben den Eingangstüren. Hirsche, ein Mann mit roter Mütze und rotem Mantel, lächelnde Engel. Zumindest die kamen ihm bekannt vor – sie zogen sich wie ein roter Faden durch die Kunstgeschichte der Menschheit. Die Darstellungen waren weit entfernt von der Realität, aber darum ging es den Menschen ja nicht. Castiel dachte trotzdem jedes Mal, dass man mit den winzigen Flügeln, die diese Engelsfiguren hatten, nicht fliegen konnte.

++

Dean warf seinen Rucksack auf das Bett neben dem Fenster. Dann ging er zum Fenster und suchte den Stecker für die ätzende Beleuchtung, du die Motelbesitzer an der Gardinenstange befestigt hatten. Es war eine Weihnachtsmannfigur, die in drei verschiedenen Farben leuchtete. Der ständige Farbwechsel würde ihn zur Weißglut treiben, wenn er das Ding nicht bald ausschaltete! Endlich fand er den Stecker, ruckelte daran und zog ihn heraus. Das Zimmer wurde in Dunkelheit getaucht. Dean entspannte sich sofort.

Sam seufzte und machte das Zimmerlicht an. Dean ließ den Stecker fallen, als eine Stimme ihn ansprach:

„Dean. Sam.“ Castiel stand am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

„Gottverdammt-!“, fluchte Dean. „Noch nie etwas von Anklopfen gehört?“, blaffte er.

„Wie geht es euch?“, fragte Castiel ungerührt.

Sam und Dean warfen sich einen Blick zu. Ihre Gedanken verliefen in der gleichen Richtung: Seit wann kümmerte sich Castiel um ihr Befinden? Das waren ja ganz neue Töne.

Vielleicht liegt es an der Weihnachtszeit, dachte Dean. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Castiel daran erinnert, dass Gott eigentlich Gutes tun sollte.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Castiel, als er keine Antwort erhielt.

„Was?“, fragte Dean, aber Sam hatte ein wenig schneller geschaltet (was Dean natürlich nie zugeben würde).

„Weihnachtsdeko“, erklärte er Castiel. Castiel trat zum Fenster. Wenn er ruhig stand, hielt man ihn für einen Menschen, aber sobald er sich bewegte, schien die Welt ihm Platz zu machen. Das Zimmer wirkte plötzlich kleiner, gedrängter. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und musterte die Fensterbeleuchtung, wie noch keine Fensterbeleuchtung vor ihr gemustert wurde.

Sam und Dean sahen sich wieder an. Sam hob seine Schultern in der universellen Ich-weiß-ebenso-wenig-wie-du-was-hier-vo

r-sich-geht-Geste.

Castiel nahm den herunterhängenden Stecker und betrachtete die Steckdose. Nach einer geraumen Weile schien er das Konzept verstanden zu haben und steckte den Stecker hinein. Das Blinken ging von vorne los.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sam, als Castiel sich nicht rührte.

„Du weißt schon, dass in ein paar Tagen Weihnachten ist, oder?“, fragte Dean.

Castiel wandte ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Die Welt schien mal wieder aus den Angeln zu geraten, nur um dann ganz still zu stehen, sobald Castiel einen ansah. Vielleicht lag es auch nur am blinkenden Heiligenschein hinter seinem Rücken.

„Jesu Geburt?“, versuchte Dean ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Es hatte etwas Beunruhigendes, wenn ein Engel verwirrt zu sein schien.

„Ich weiß, wann Jesus das Licht der irdischen Welt erblickte“, sagte er. „Ich weiß auch, dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Jesus wurde am-!“  
„Wir wissen natürlich, dass er nicht am 24. geboren wurde“, unterbrach Sam ihn schnell. „Die moderne Geschichtsforschung hat gezeigt, dass Jesus wahrscheinlich im Frühjahr geboren wurde. Bei der Volkszählung unter Publius Sulpicius Quirinius…“, setzte er zu einem seiner Vorträge an.   
Dean hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn: „Wie auch immer. Das Wichtige ist, dass wir bald Weihnachten feiern und zwar ohne dieses verdammte Ding!“ Er zog erneut den Stecker.   
„Viel besser“, sagte er befriedigt.

 

„Deswegen auch diese Engelsfiguren?“, fragte Castiel. So etwas wie echtes Interesse zeigte sich in seinem durchdringenden Blick.   
„Und die vielen Lichterketten und der Weihnachtsmann“, zählte Sam auf.   
„Das ist der fette Typ mit dem roten Mantel. Sitzt meistens auf einem Schlitten“, half Dean, als er Castiels gerunzelte Stirn sah.   
Sam ließ sich diesmal nicht unterbrechen.   
„Darum geht es aber nicht. Zumindest sollte es nicht darum gehen. Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Familie. Man verbringt Zeit miteinander, schmückt den Baum und es gibt ein Festessen. Man beschenkt sich gegenseitig.“  
„Interessant“, sagte Castiel schließlich. „Werdet ihr auch einen Baum schmücken und ein Festmahl einnehmen?“

Der Blick, den sich Dean und Sam diesmal zuwarfen, war schuldbewusst.

„Nicht direkt“, sagte Dean ausweichend.

„Wir haben immer viel zu tun“, meinte Sam.

„Übernatürliche Zwischenfälle aufklären…“

„Die Welt retten…“

„All solche Sachen halt…“

„Einer muss ja…“

Castiel musste nichts sagen. Er wusste nicht viel über die Menschen, aber er wusste einiges über die Winchester-Brüder. Ohne sich zu verabschieden verschwand er.

Sam und Dean waren nicht wirklich überrascht, als sie am nächsten Morgen eine in Zeitungspapier eingeschlagene Schachtel fanden. Ein Stück Papier lag obenauf. In krakeliger Schrift stand da: „_Für Sam &amp; Dean_“

„Ich wache jeden Morgen auf und denke, dass unser Leben nicht noch verrückter werden kann – und ich werde jedes Mal eines Besseren belehrt“, sagte Sam. Er klang ziemlich fertig, deshalb bot Dean ihm an, das Paket zu öffnen, war aber dennoch froh, dass Sam ablehnte.

Er riss das Zeitungspapier auf und stöhnte, als der das Bild auf der Schachtel sah. Sam fing an zu lachen.

Dean öffnete die Schachtel und zum Vorschein kam die (wahrscheinlich) hässlichste Weihnachtsdeko, die er je gesehen hatte. Es war ein Plastikschlitten, der von vier Plastikrentieren gezogen wurde. Auf dem Schlitten saß der Plastikweihnachtsmann. Dean ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischkante sinken, sah aber wieder auf, als Sam das elektrische Kabel hochhielt.

„Soll ich?“, fragte er mitleidig. Dean machte eine vage Handbewegung und schloss die Augen. Er hörte es und – was schlimmer war – er konnte die blinkenden Lichter hinter seinen Augenlidern sehen.

Er setzte sich wieder auf. Wer Dämonen ins Gesicht lachen konnte, sollte auch in der Lage sein, dem Weihnachtsgeschenk eines Engels die Stirn zu bieten.

Die Nasen der Rentiere leuchteten rot, ebenso die Lichter am Schlitten. Der Weihnachtsmann leuchtete nicht, dafür drang aber eine blecherne Stimme aus seinem Inneren.

„Hohoho! Merry Christmas! Hohoho! Merry Christmas!“

\- Ende


End file.
